iGet Ignored
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Pre iPilot/post iOMG. Freddie hurts Sam before iCarly starts and Sam has trouble trusting him because of that when they do date. Will she learn to trust him?


iGet Ignored

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**A/N This first part is pre iPilot and the second part is post iOMG. This sort of explains why Sam and Freddie "hated" each other when the series started. This is all in Sam's POV.**

I made the huge mistake of telling Carly I had a crush on someone. Now she's telling me I have to talk to him.

"But Carly. He's such a dork and it will hurt my rep to be seen with him."

"It doesn't matter Sam. You obviously like something about him. Besides, you being seen with him might improve his rep. Did you ever think about that?"

I guess Carly was right on both points. Even though he's kind of dork, he seems really sweet. But since he's so puny, I don't have to worry about other girls taking him from me if we do get together. Everyone thinks I would want a bad boy. But really I just want someone who will love me for who I am and not run off on me. I think Freddie would be like that, even if he is tiny and spazzy. Maybe one day he'll grow into a really hot guy. But it really doesn't matter. As long as he stays with me and treats me like he loves me, I don't really care if he's small and spazzy. I just don't want to talk to him because I know he'll reject me like every guy since Frankie Murkin.

"So who is he? I can't think of any guys who go to our school that fit that description."

"No way Shay. I'm not telling you who he is because you'll find him and tell him. I'm not talking to him either."

"Fine. I know you'll never tell me who he is, but I won't stop bugging you until you talk to him."

" Ugh, ou win! I'll talk to him just so he can say no. You happy?

"Yay!"

The next day at school I decided to ask him out. But I really couldn't just say I liked him, so I tried to get a date without saying it directly, hoping he'd get the hint. I walked up to him while he was at his locker.

"Hey, you're Freddie Benson, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Sam umm…."

"Puckett. I'm in a few of your classes."

"Yeah, aren't you the one who put a raw chicken in Ms. Brigg's purse?"

"Sort of. I was wondering, do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I have an AV club meeting."

"Okay, what about Saturday night? I was thinking we could get dinner and movie and—"

He was staring at something that wasn't my eyes. He was looking over my shoulder at something behind me. I turned around and saw Carly talking to Wendy. That's when I had a bad feeling that he might be into Carly. But I decided to try to get his attention again and try to ask him out again. But when I turned around he wasn't there. I turned to see him walking towards Carly.

"Hey Carly, want to go on a date at my place? It's the one day a year my mom will let me eat food with fat or sugar in it and I thought we could—"

"Freddie, I told you we could only be friends. We can hang out, but you need to stop asking me out."

"Okay," he said with a disappointed look on his face. I guess I'll never get a guy who wants me and not Carly. I love Carly like a sister, but sometimes it makes me so mad how easy she has it with boys. I was stupid to think I'd ever get Freddie. I guess all guys are the same. I don't know why but it just hurt so much that he would try to go after Carly as I was asking him out. It was even worse that she turned him down before and he still went after her as I tried to ask him out. It was at that point I decided to make Freddie's life miserable whenever I could. It started after he had the balls to come back and talk to me after ignoring me for Carly.

"What were you saying?"

"Carly will never love you."

I had a feeling that would get under his skin, and it did.

"Yes she will. One day we get married and—"

That was enough for me. I grabbed him and shoved him in his locker and slammed the door. That was satisfying, but not nearly enough. He was going to regret getting on the bad side of Sam Puckett.

That night I walked into Carly's apartment, and of course Carly wanted to know what happened.

"So did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. He's interested in another girl."

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'm sure one day you'll find someone."

"Yeah, I know."

I really didn't think I'd find anyone, but I didn't feel like arguing with Carly about it. What Carly didn't know was that he was interested in her, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

Me and Freddie just got home from a dinner date. We decided to watch a movie at his place since his mom was on a date of her own. As we watched, Freddie tried to pull me closer to him, but I resisted. He seemed confused, but he just went back to watching the movie. Later on as I got tired he tried pull me over so I could rest my head on his chest, but I pulled away, even though it felt so right. I just didn't want to get close to him because I was afraid he'd hurt me like everyone else.

"Okay Sam, what's going on? Every time I try to be affectionate with you, you back away."

"Why do you care? I'm going on dates with you and I'm watching this movie with you. Maybe I'm just not an affectionate person."

"I care because you're my girlfriend and I don't believe that you're just not an affectionate person. Every time you avoid intimacy you have a sad look on your face and you look like you're thinking about something. Obviously you want to show affection but you're forcing yourself to hold back. Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to be with me."

"Well maybe I don't want to go soft on you just so you can run off with Carly!"

Oops. He wasn't supposed to know that.

"Sam, I don't like Carly anymore!"

"Yeah right" I muttered.

"Sam, when was the last time I ever went after Carly?"

I thought about that for a minute. He hadn't gone after Carly for at least a year.

"More than a year ago" I said quietly.

"Exactly. Doesn't that show that I'm not into Carly anymore?"

"I guess." It made sense, but I still wasn't sure.

"Ever since we started dating, have I ever shown you anything but love and respect?" he continued.

"No."

It's true. He's been the best boyfriend ever. No guy has ever treated me as nice as Freddie has.

"Then what's the problem? Why can't we act like boyfriend and girlfriend? Why is Carly even an issue?"

I decided I might as well tell him.

"Remember back before iCarly started and I was talking to you at your locker?"

"Yeah. You seemed really nice back then. You know, before we started fighting so much. It seems like that's the point where we started hating each other."

"Freddie, did you ever wonder why I started acting like that?"

"I kind of just thought you were just mean."

"No Freddie. I had a crush on you back then and I was asking you out and you ignored me just to ask Carly out again after she already said no. That really hurt so I decided to hurt you back."

"Sam, how was I supposed to know that you had a crush on me back then?"

"I was basically asking you on a date! How could you possibly not know I was trying to ask you out?"

"I was 13 and socially awkward. I couldn't tell if a girl liked me unless she came out and said it. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but my 13 year old mind was telling me you wanted to do that stuff as friends. I'm sorry, Sam."

For a moment we just sat there looking at each other with an awkward silence between us. I really didn't know what to say. I really believed him, but I just didn't know how to move forward. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Sam, I understand that you're scared to open up because you're afraid of getting hurt. But this relationship won't become stronger or deeper unless we trust each other. I'm not asking you to trust me completely yet. I'm just asking that you trust me enough so I can prove I won't hurt you. Haven't I already proven I'm worthy of that?"

I guess he's right. I really should give him a chance to prove he won't hurt me. I really do want our relationship to grow, but I'm just scared. But I guess I can tell him that since he hasn't hurt me so far.

"I don't know, Freddie. I really do want our relationship to get stronger, but I'm scared. But I also know you're right. Can we start tomorrow? It's really late and I need to go home and get some sleep."

"Sam, why don't you stay the night? Seattle's not exactly the safest place to be walking around at night."

"I can take care of myself Fredwardo."

"I know you can, but I'd just feel better if you stayed the night. Besides, this is a chance to let me prove you can trust me."

"How is that?"

"Just show some affection. I'll pop in another movie, and I'll just hold you close to me."

"Okay, fine. But no PDA in public."

"That's fine"

I sat down next to him and he put his arms around me. The next thing I remember is waking up with Freddie's arms around me and my head on his chest.

**A/N So that's it. The ending might have been a little too cheesy, but I really wanted to show that Sam trusts Freddie now and that she really does love him. As always, tell me what you think.**


End file.
